


What Happens Next

by tiffthom



Series: The Priestess and the Demon [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble, Drama & Romance, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffthom/pseuds/tiffthom
Summary: She sunk into him like toes in sand, like sun rays on skin, like darkness into the heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SessKik! Thank you all so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

 

He hates that it’s his heart where he feels her the most. Why not his head or his hands? If she ran through his mind, he’d easily shift his focus. Lording over the West demanded it, and his enemies left him with no shortage of strategies to think of and implement.

If she relaxed underneath his touch, she could find the rest that mocks and eludes her. He’d take his claws and carve his name at her throat; giving her the gift of looking her killer in the eye. But Kikyō settled in his heart, and perhaps the only thing Sesshōmaru feared called out to him; the unknown.


End file.
